Forget my Wicked Ways
by ChaosXorder
Summary: Sailor Moo/X-men cross-over fic. rating for future language violent scenes and possible nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Bam bam bam bam bam

The pounding came from the other room. It grew louder and swifter.

Bam-bam-bam. Bam Bam-bam

Barely audible were the grunts of a woman. She was struggling with something.

Bam-bam-bam.

The noise echoed through the small apartment. The greens and pinks of the decorations shuttering with each pounding. Nephrite awoke groggily to the noise and stared at the clock next to the overly feminine bed. 4:37 am. W_hat could that woman be doing this early? _Nephrite covered his ears with the nearest pillow that wasn't already under his head and fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, a Kino Makoto pounded away at chicken bits. Her day began early today and it would not end till long into the night. She smiled to herself at all the wonderful recipes she would be making, en masse, today.

* * *

Confetti and ribbons were everywhere. The center of everyone's attention was on a large cake that was not quite normal. For this event, a benefactor's dinner for a liberal-minded charity organization, the cake had been designed to hang from the ceiling. It was gorgeous. Vibrant warm colors held up by odd metal poles with hanging beads. Everyone was wondering if it was stable enough. Everyone except those in the small out of the way kitchen. There, Makoto spared herself a second to smile as she slaved at her hard won business.

She knew the cake would hold. It wasn't the 1st time she had made a cake like this, though admittedly not at this size. The pieces of metal were very strong and the cakes were made to be more fluff then weight.

Out in the dining room sat an odd assortment of people. The highly fashionable and highly regarded mixed in with the middle class devotees to 'the cause'. Crisply cut men in suits sitting next to long ponytailed and scruffy looking men in khaki pants. Xavier was hardly noticed. The professor, in fact, was the least of the oddballs here, at least from out ward appearances.

If people knew what he really was... Well he knew what they would think if they knew. Reading minds gave some advantages. Not that he was purposefully reading their minds. It was near impossible for him to block everyone's thoughts out. Especially one happy little cook that was charmingly proud of how the dinner was going.

* * *

Fearies weren't real. They were myths. No one had any proof of their existence. Anyone who thought differently needed to seek mental help.

A smile played across an exquisitely beautiful woman's lips. There sat the mythical being that would send any man into a stupor at her sight. One of those creatures that, if you mentioned it on the mortal plane, you'd have been locked up and given meds. A Tuatha de Denaan.

She stared out with seeing eyes that passed through planes.

_I adjust._

With that she reached out her long graceful fingers.

* * *

A scream ripped through air. It was bone chilling. It came loud and high pitched from a woman seated at the corner furthest from the kitchen. It changed and shifted. The scream became deeper and less human. The woman, standing, began to bend over. Her form shifted her fine black dress tearing and ripping. Her skin colored melted into a fiery orange as she mutated.

At that moment the thoughts echoing from the chef slammed shut and a wall formed between her and Xavier. Just as well. He sent out a call to his X-men. This was something that normal people shouldn't have to deal with.

* * *

"Everyone get out fast!" Makoto screamed to her employees. She shoved them out the backdoor. She gave them instructions to find the police and then closed and locked the door behind her. No use in letting them have a chance to try and get back in. 23 years old now and the fighting never was going to stop. Makoto pulled out and pen sized object and pushed it into the air.

"Jupiter star power! Make up!" the words ripped through planes of existence and left her standing, transformed, in a sailor fuku. Out to the dining room she went. There everyone still sat, staring in horrid fascination as what once was a woman screeched and shifted and changed.

Her form was bent but could have easily stretched to 8 feet tall. Her body was a disgustingly bright orange color. Scraps of her former dress still clung to her body, but nothing that could be salvaged. Whatever it was that she had become, it was all muscles. It stopped screaming and looked around. With a swift motion of an overly sized arm the table it had once sat at went flying.

The action seemed to wake up the other benefactors and they screamed and panicked, rushing as fast as they could to any exist they could find, or just generally away from the thing. It stared at them running and noticed the now sailor Jupiter. It snarled and charged, as if this had been its purpose all along. Xavier sat right in the path of its rampage.

Sailor Jupiter charged forth, knowing she wouldn't make it in time but feeling the need to try anyway. Almost within reach a second creature appeared from nowhere, all blue, grabbing on to Xavier and disappearing with him. The sight was so shocking that poor sailor Jupiter hesitated, for the barest of moments, and the monster slammed into her. It began clawing and biting at her and punching with all of its might. It took everything in sailor Jupiter to kick off the creature and roll away. She was up in a second as was the creature. It came charging for her again, but without her hesitation and its previous distance and force, it was no match. Sailor Jupiter let out a lightning bolt with no second thoughts and it went flying.

The creature slammed through the massive cake and into a wall, debris flying in all directions. What lay moaning at the newly formed hole in the wall was the woman, no longer a giant orange beast. With that the blue creature reappeared, setting Xavier down in his wheel chair.

"Looks like we weren't needed after" a male voice came from behind Sailor Jupiter. She did not feel so good about this.

* * *

(before I continue let's see what some people have to say. This is my 1st attempt at a fanfic, afterall. Suggestions would be very helpful


	2. Chapter 2

"New weight loss program! I lost 50 pounds in 3 months and you can too! We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true! Just two easy to swallow pills a week and oh my goodness will you look great!" The infomercial screamed from the widescreen television in Mamoru's living room. Somehow it was louder and more obnoxious sounding than any other commercial. He sneered at the television and turned it off. Who would buy into that crap anyway? With that, Mamoru's wife bounced into the room.

"I was watching that!" whined Usagi. She grabbed the television remote from him.

"What, a weight loss commercial?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her and Usagi pouted at him.

"I was watching the show not the commercials," With that, Usagi turned on the television and bright colors flashed across the screen. Usagi bounced on to the couch with a giddy cry. Momoru just sighed and grabbed his brief case. He kissed his wife on the forehead and then walked out the door, heading to his day job.

* * *

_Sailor Jupiter slumped forward, her hands tied securely. Fresh blood oozed from wounds in her back and arms._

* * *

Siren's screamed through the air as police cars rushed up to a gorgeous little jewelry store, with its beautiful window display smashed in and its alarms blaring.

"This is the police, come out with your hands up!" yelled the chief from behind his car door. Out of the window a woman with long blonde hair and red face mask jumps, jewelry dangling from the sack over her right shoulder. The police gasp as she lands on the closest police car's roof and then she jumps again, suspended in mid air.

"CUT!" yells the director as he looks for something heavy to throw. Finding nothing in easy reach he settles for the script and throws it to the ground. "Get those wires in order! You've had all Damn morning to get this worked out!"

The man turns to Minako as she dangles in mid air, a little indignant about everyone being able to look up her skirt. "Minako, darling, you were perfect!" said the director, turning to his star, both heroine and villain, he turned his attention back to the wire operators, yelling more profanities. Deciding to make light of the situation, Minako makes a few silly poses mid air, making her co-cast and the camera operators giggle a little bit.

* * *

_A man in a metal helmet sneered down at her, as her so called new ally, Cyclops, stood guard on her right. The man with the metal helmet, they called him Magneto, looked to a doctor behind Sailor Jupiter. She couldn't see this man, but she knew he had her blood samples. Knew he was trying to figure out what she was. Whose side she belonged on._

Still stuck in mid air, Minako let out an ear piercing scream. Hopefully, the noise would get enough people out of the area and save their lives. Ideally, and with luck, enough people would go away so that she could transform. She wasn't counting on it. Still, she had a backup plan and was glad she extended some invitations. She squirmed in her wired harness, hoping to get it to release her. A broken bone or two would be worth her life, she hoped.

Two huge monsters, which had been camera operators, were trying to attack anyone in their reach. One blue and one green. The green one used its fists like hammers and broke anything in its path. It headed towards the trailers. The blue one lashed out with tentacles like whips. It had snagged a person while she 

squirmed and swallowed the poor bystander whole.

Minako struggled further and screamed again. It got the blue one's attention. It turned towards her and began to walk towards her

"World Shaking!" An attack ripped through air and earth, heading straight for its target. The monster was just a bit faster than expected. It whipped out a tentacle, grabbing at whatever it could. Thousands of dollars worth of camera equipment slammed into the attack, shattering both. Debris littered everywhere. The time did give Sailor Uranus an opportunity that she would not let pass. The Sailor scout ran and jumped for Minako, sword in hand. She sliced through the girls restraints with her sword arm and grabbed her with the other. They landed and Uranus kept running, jumping the tentacles until the two of them were out of view. Sailor Uranus set down Minako and ran back into the fight, throwing another attack out. Minako wasted no time. She quickly transformed. "Venus Star Power! Make up!" No introductions this time around, the fight was already underway. She ran out, grabbing onto her heart chain and launched into one of her attacks "Venus Love-me Chain!"

* * *

_She knew what answer they would get, and Magneto's expression mirrored her knowledge._

_Inconclusive._

_If they would let her gain a bit of her strength back she'd show them what that inconclusive really meant._

* * *

Setsuna stared at the vast rolling waves of clouds that stretched out for what seemed to be an eternity. For, indeed, she was staring into eternity. Much of eternity was wishy washy anyway. Thus the clouds. Underneath the clouds lay vast patterns of people's lives and different possibilities. Every once in a while the distant future solidified for a little bit, giving Setsuna the chance to see into the future. The past, however, was always open to be seen. Almost always.

Today, Setsuna sat and stared out in all directions. And in all directions clouds swirled. There was no way of knowing which direction was the past, which the present, and which the future. It had all closed up, giving the realization that she was not the only one playing with time. The being that was mixing her fingers in time, and it was a she, was much more powerful then Setsuna. She had no doubt of that, for just before all of the clouds came in and covered all directions, she had been given a glimpse. The being had smiled at her, looked straight through planes and time at her. Thousands of years had passed since a Sailor Pluto had dealt with this dangerous type.

The fae were not ones to meddle quite so directly as this.

Yet here Setsuna was, with no answers but that nothing could be taken for granted when it came to time. Setsuna had to use a great deal of power to do her time travels. Even then it was wishy washy and sometimes didn't succeed. This creature, however, could travel far into the past, and certainly into the future, if it chooses. It did so without a second thought to it. It was second nature to them.

Setsuna turned to her great door. She spelled it so that it could not be opened and she stepped out of the time's sky and right into the one time stream that she truly did belong to.

* * *

_The crack of a whip, and pain lanced through Sailor Jupiter's body. Then, oblivion, as she fully passed out. Her last lingering thought was to her real friends. Hoping they wouldn't be taken in and taken advantage of, as she had._

_Sabretooth, someone Sailor Jupiter had just become aware of, took a fist full of a once pretty pink cake that sat upon Magneto's desk._

* * *

Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes trying very hard to wish away the owner of the voice behind her.

"Well aren't you going to say hi" it was mocking her. She hated him. She should kill him, if not for orders to do otherwise. It wasn't their war, and they better not get her or anyone in Japan into it. Orders be damned if they did. She turned slowly to stare at Cyclops, who was smiling at her.

"Hi. Now get the hell out of my town."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Dr. Mizuno looked at her chart and then up at the man who sat in the waiting room. "Adam Austricksen?" He stood up and grinned at her. He was frighteningly handsome. "I'm Dr. Mizuno. Come this way?"

"certainly" he followed her around the hospital, let her take his weight and height and answered small questions about his history. "Isn't this something a nurse does?" he looked at her inquisitively. Dr. Mizuno smiled.

"I'm afraid I am a bit short staffed today. " she led him into an examination room and closed the door behind him.

"so what seems to be the problem?" she looked at him. He sat on the bed nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid I am not sick. I must ask you to come with me though." For a split second she was confused. That ended when he disappeared in front of her. She reached for her transformation wand in her pocket.

"you will be needing that little sailor" he whispered into her ear. With that they both disappeared from the little doctors office.

* * *

The great fires blazed. They called. They screamed. Rei stood at the edge of it all as the fire consumed the air and flooded her with messages. She was torn. As always her dual life caused charges to fire through her body. The fire called to her. Told her to come forward into it's safety. Her duty as a sailor scout told her to stay put to help when it would be needed and it would soon be needed. She could not decide. The fire took advantage of her indecision and claimed her. It overtook the room she sat in and burned the world around her, sending her away to where she would be safe.

* * *

_Where am I? _Ami Mizuno was shocked to find her thoughts echoing out through the darkness surrounding her.

"little sailor you are in my care. We can't have our cards played too soon. Don't worry though. Time moves differently here and I have friends for you." The darkness around her churned and spiraled away, revealing an empty beach. In the distance, she could see a bon fire.

* * *

On the journey down into the time stream sailor Pluto stopped. And then she panicked. So near her time stream she fidgeted and flailed and finally screamed. Her efforts were of no use.

Her time stream slipped away. She moved, not of her own volition, above the churning waters of time seeing past and present and future wiz by her in no discernable order. Everything became a blur as finally she was released, head 1st into a churning river of time. She landed hard on a body much larger than hers. Air wooshed from both of their lungs as they fell to the ground and began rolling down a green grassy hill.

* * *

Sailor Saturn churned in her deep sleep within the child that was Hotaru. The girl, now in her upper teens, had a coughing fit that ended as quickly as it had started. She imagined she had heard a whisper 

telling her to sleep. But such a thing was silly. She was certainly in no place to hear a whisper. Her friends at her highschool looked at her to see if she was alright as the churning masses sought places to eat their lunch on the grass.

* * *

3 sailor scouts huffed and puffed on the set of the latest and greatest blockbuster film. The two monsters had done quite a number on the location, luckily most of it was fake and inexpensive, but many people had been hurt in either the attack or the escape. They knew of at least 5 dead, including the two camera operators who had become the monsters in the 1st place. It couldn't be helped but it was unfortunate. Their bodies lay mutilated and twisted on the fake police vehicles. Sailor Venus felt ill by it. Sailor Neptune and Uranus closed their eyes to the scene and then turned their backs.

"we had better make an appearance, and by that I mean you, in distress, and out of your fuku." Said Uranus. Sailor Venus sighed. This was not what she wanted to do. She went back to where Uranus had brought her at the beginning of the battle and prepared herself for quite an act. At least she didn't have to fake distress. She had seen many deaths but it never seised depressing her. It would never end and she hated that.

It was nearly half an hour, sitting there, half 'passed out', before she was noticed and worried over. It only left her with time to think on the dead and their families.


End file.
